El Invicto
El Invicto literally means ‘The Invincible' is the underboss of Red Thugs Pack. While living on human life, El Invicto is a metahuman before he was cursed by unknown witch to become immortal. However, he lives a better life when he becomes underboss of Red Thugs Pack. His theme is Alestorm - The Quest (Instrumental) Origin El Invicto is a former RED spy whom got cursed by unknown witch to become immortal. Before that he's also once commander of French Foreign Legion. Despite his name is unknown, El Invicto has 50 years of military experience as commander while living his own shadow as immortal. Recognized by his talent, he was enlisted into RED team until he hears the rumor of a giant caveman living in the cave. Eager to explore his power for horizon, El Invicto meets Redbeard in the cave and challenge him in the duel. Invicto fought bravely but ultimately lost to Redbeard's brute and experience. However, El Invicto surprised when Redbeard show mercy and want to start his own organization to help other for their own gain. El Invicto quietly supports Redbeard until he founded the crime syndicate as underboss of Red Thugs Pack. Appearence El Invicto primary wears Murderer's Motif, Lurking Legionnaire and Eye-Catcher. He always has sword by the left side of his belt. Personaltiy El Invicto is sharpwitted but cynical. Often not to trust his allies or foes due to his belief of potential backstabbers and rely on looking after himself. However, because of his cynicism, his boss respects him as one of the smartest members in the organization. Despite his cynicism made him evil, El Invicto has code of honor such as forbeid selling drugs to women and children, and running prostitution without him knowing it. Powers & Abilities *Immortality – His main ability is immortality due to his regenerative healing factor. With this ability, he can survive decapitation, having his heart or limps ripped out or shot in the head. On top of that, he can live longer than average human. *Probability Manipulation – His secondary ability is probability manipulation. This ability allow him to change the probability of event such as giving his foe’s bad luck or ally’s good luck. However, this only work against range arsenals while used subconsciously. *Skilled Swordsman – Unlike average spies, Invicto is heavily rely on his trusty rapier sword to defend himself. He’s so skilled that he’s once blocked sniper’s bullet without changing of probability. *Tactical Genius – Due to his immortality, he’s enable to spend 50 years studying military tactics while serving both RED and BLU. With many years’ experience, Invicto enable to form his plan in full details. Even if it means to be unpredictability. In addition, El Invicto is the mind of the chess player. Faults & Weakness *Dark Australium – El Invicto maybe immortal but dark australium is his natural kryptonite. In his story, El Invicto was once pierce through one of his eyes by arrow with the tip made of Dark Australium. Not even his healing factor can repair damage from it. *Despite his power work against range arsenals, Invicto’s probability manipulation won’t work against bow and arrow. Which is why he used swordsmanship to cover up most of his weakness. Trivia *Throughout the storyline, it's revealed that El Invicto responsible of exiling Boston after discover his act of running prostitution. In addition, El Invicto reasons for no prostitution is due to his bad history with a prostitute ended up putting him in danger that nearly killed him before he was cursed. *Under New Era Emerges timeline, El Invicto is reveal to be 98 while having mid 40s appearence. *El Invicto's probability manipulation is inspired from Marvel Comics, Domino, whom share similar ability to his. *El Invicto's favourite hobby is knife throwing but never used in combat as he prefers close combat. *Despite he's evil, El Invicto doesn't usually gone hostility against neutral freaks but bickers against leaders like Saint or grey-shaded leaders for their irresponsible methods. *While El Invicto enables to speak French like other spies, he's actually Spaniard migrating to France through enlisting his role on French Foreign Legion. El Invicto's Probability Manipulation.jpeg|El Invicto uses his porbability manipulation subconsciously against scout's pistol Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Spies Category:RED Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Metahumans